


We are better together

by mrsblacktorn



Series: Post City of Heavenly Fire [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsblacktorn/pseuds/mrsblacktorn
Summary: After the events of City of Heavenly Fire, Magnus and Alec work on their relationship and try to go back to normal.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Post City of Heavenly Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659097
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	We are better together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wanted to say thank you for your warm welcome and reaction to my previous work, which was my first ever fanfic. I was a little nervous, but I am so glad that you guys like it. The prompt for this one is something that I've been thinking about for years, and because I reread the book recently, I decided to finally write it, and give a little insight into how Magnus and Alec rebuilt their relationship after the events of the book. Let me know what you think, and please tell me if you have any suggestions for future fics in the comments :)

Magnus sighed as he stepped into his loft. It was strange being there, so quiet and calm, after all the madness that had taken place in the previous days. This was a sight that, among others, he neved thought he'd see again. His kitchen, his bookshelf, full of his beloved books and trinkets that he so sentimentally kept, reminders of all his adventures and of faces that were long gone. He smiled softly at the familiarity of his surroundings, which immediately turned into a frown as he looked at his living room area.

It was messy, to say the least. He had left in a hurry in order to go to Idris, and the place was littered with empty takeout containers, clothes, blankets, and his pajama pants and robe thrown carelessly to the side, his cat sitting proudly in the middle of all that chaos. Magnus groaned, as this was a reminder of the state he was in before leaving. Moody and sad because of what had happened with Alec. Thinking about him had become once again a reason for him to smile and for his heart to flutter in happiness, not in pain.

After their talk earlier, where Alec had gratefully acepted Magnus' notebook that he had written, he felt as if he could breathe again. He realized with a shiver that he had no plan B or other option if Alec refused to have him back. This boy had made himself at home in Magnus' heart, which had felt hollow and cold ever since their break up. Not having him in his life had made Magnus feel a pain and distress that he wasn't sure he had ever felt before. Back when he was a prisoner, just a few days ago, the only thing in his mind was regret, and a great despair that he or his Alexander could die, and the last exchange between them would have been cold words and painful glances.

Magnus shivered and tried to push away these thoughts. He knew that the aftermath of the war and of his heartbreak would be a difficult road, but now that he and Alec were back together, he felt hopeful. Talking about Alec, Magnus was almost glad that he had to go back to the Institute and he hadn't followed him to the loft, so he didn't have to see the mess that Magnus had been living in. Alec said that he had to take care of a few things at the Institute, there were many reports to fill, and a lot of phone calls that needed attention, since his parents were still in Idris for the time being. He smiled and he remembered how, his Alexander, with a hesitant smile, had shyly asked if he could come to see him later. Magnus couldn't resist kissing him breathless at that, as it happened every time Alec was being adorable, only that this time they were a couple again and Magnus did not and could not resist.

With a flick of his wrist, Magnus cleared up the mess in his place, as he went to make himself a very well deserved drink. He was almost done when he heard a knock at the door, and he turned around with a curious glance. He wasn't expecting no one, apart from Alexander, and it was way too early for it to be him. Magnus cursed softly under his breath, wishing that there wasn't another mess that he needed to fix.

He put his drink down before opening the door and he barely had time to blink before he was tackled by a blue skinned warlock, and he had a mouthful of white hair. He laughed as he threw his arms around his dear friend Catarina, who was squeezing him so hard he could hardly breathe. She pulled back after a few moments and held him at an arm's length, and with a big grin, she went back to hug him.

“You know, I would highly recommend adopting a cat if you're so keen on forcefully showing your love for someone” Magnus gently teased, while squeezing her back just as much. He was so grateful for Cat, she was truly one of the only constants in his life, and she was the one who lovingly kicked his butt when he was moping around because of Alec. She truly knew how to be a great friend.

“Oh, shut up. The only reason I knocked and didn't portaled myself in directly is because I didn't want to catch you and your Shadowhunter in any compromising positions. Yes, I saw you talking and holding hands in Alacante.” she said as she held his face in her hands, with a big grin. “I take it that everything went well?”

“Oh, you could definitely say that.” he agreed as he pulled her into the loft. Magnus picked up his drink as he started making one for Catarina. He handed her a glass as they sat down to talk. She sipped her drink as she looked around the place.

“So, where is he?? Did you give him the notebook?” she inquired.

Magnus smiled. She knew everything about his plan to be more open with Alec. In fact, he had required her help in remembering certain events, as they were blurry in some places, and she had been a great help. He had never imagined Cat being so invested in his relationship with a Shadowhunter, but understandably, she had a soft spot for the raven haired, blue eyed boy, even if she would never admit it. 

“I did. It went very well. We are back together.” Magnus smiled softly. “I think he really loved the notebook. Now I can only hope that he likes the content just as much” Deep down, he was still scared of Alec reading his deepest secrets and adventures, but they were already beyond that, and Magnus knew that that fear laid more in his own insecurities that in a rational fear. 

“I'm very happy to hear that. And to have you back in one piece. I heard that Alec went all the way to Edom to get you back. I also heard about Raphael” She concluded with a grimace. “I'm sorry”

Magnus sighed and shook his head as he thought of the vampire. “Yeah. There's so much about the past few days that I'd rather wish I could forget. But there's also a lot to celebrate. The war is over” He smiled, even though it did not reach his eyes. “I'm grateful to be alive and back here”

“Cheers to that” she agreed and they clinked their glasses. After a few hours of talking and catching up with his friend, Magnus got up to refill their glasses. He heard another knock on the door, just as his hands were busy with their drinks.

“Cat, could you get that, please?” Magnus shouted from the kitchen. “I'm kind of busy”

He heard her get up and walk to the door, and a few voices. Curiously, he stepped into the living room, glasses in hand, only to be stopped in his tracks by the sight of Catarina and Alexander hugging.

He almost dropped the drinks, as he stared incredulously to the scene in front of him. There was nothing he wished more than to see his favorite people get along, but this? This was something else. He knew that Catarina only hugged people she really liked or loved. And Alec was hugging her just as much. It seemed everyone was in a hugging mood today.

“Well, if it isn't my two favorite people” Magnus exclaimed as he recovered, grinning widely. The sight of Alec always managed to make him feel giddy and soft, and after they had reconciled, he tingled with the feeling that they had a lot of kissing and cuddling to catch up to.

Magnus stared curiously as Catarina whispered something to Alec that he couldn't catch, but whatever it was, it made Alec smile softly and get the lovesick expression in his face that he only got when thinking about Magnus, and whatever it was that she had said, Alec only replied “Of course”

Just as Magnus was about to ask what was going on, Catarina turned to him with a shit eating grin.

“Well, it's time for me to go” she announced as she looked at the two of them with a knowing smirk.  
“I will call you soon, Magnus. Goodbye, Shadowhunter”

“Bye” Alec replied as she looked at her leave, and turned to Magnus with an earnest expression.

Magnus suddenly realized he was actually a little nervous. He had never made up with someone after a break up, and even if Alec was different and special, he was also praying that it wouldn't be awkward and that they weren't back at square one regarding Alec's level of comfort around him. All of his doubts were squashed as Alec walked up to him to envelop him in a intimate hug, burying his nose in his neck, as Magnus barely had time to put the glasses down to return the hug.

“Hi” Alec sighed softly into his neck, his breath tickling Magnus and making him smile.

“Hey, yourself” Magnus replied as he ran his hand up and down Alec's back. “Everything under control at the Institute?”

“More or less” said Alec as he pulled back slightly “There's a bunch of paperwork that needs to be taken care of. My mom called and said that I am in charge for the time being” Alec announced as he couldn't contain a little proud smile. “ She left us instructions, and there's a lot to do, but we can handle everything on their own time. For now, everyone is exhausted and went to sleep, and I wanted to see you” He finished as he looked up at Magnus with shiny eyes and a shy, brilliant smile.

Magnus' heart did a backflip as he looked back a him, both for those words and for that gorgeous face, so full of hope and love. He smiled too, as he pulled Alec back for another hug. “Of course, darling. I'm so proud of you” Magnus kept smiling as he buried his nose in those beautiful dark locks. Suddenly, he frowned. There was something not quite right, and he couldn't pinpoint what exactly. He kissed the crown of Alec's head as he thought about it, and the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Alec's hair. There was nothing wrong with it, it looked the same, and Magnus longed to run his fingers through it, but it was something else. The smell. It didn't smell bad, of course, but it didn't smell of sandalwood, Magnus' shampoo. Another painful reminder that it had been ages since Alec had showered at Magnus' place.

Magnus pushed the thought away, as there was no need to dwell on it. He hoped that they could put all of this quickly behind them, as they had a lot of things to look forward to. He took Alec's face between his hands as he pulled him into a chaste kiss that quickly turned passionate, Alec's hands squeezing his waist, as Magnus caressed that gorgeous face and those muscled arms. As he moved his hands to Alec's lower back, the blue eyed boy suddenly interrupted the kiss with a low hiss.

Magnus opened his eyes. “What is it?” Worry seeping into him, as Alec sighed and explained.

“Nothing, it must be a bruise that I forgot to heal” he said as he moved back into Magnus' arms. “It's fine”

“Can I see?” Magnus asked softly as he moved to reach the hem of Alec's shirt. Slowly Alec nooded and turned around, lifting his shirt in the process. Effectively, there was a huge bruise in Alec's lower back, moving towards the side of his hip. Magnus winced as he stared at it. It was very much like Alec to dismiss those kind of injuries, but it hurt Magnus' heart to see him hurt. Before he could think about it, he reached out with his hands to heal the bruise. Alec shivered softly as he felt the familiar sensation of the magic seeping through him. How much he had missed this. One of the many things he missed and that he could get used to have back in his life once again.

As he finished healing, he rested both of his hands in Alec's waist, and he rested his head in Alec's shoulder. Alec sighed and rested his head on Magnus' shoulder too, as he gratefully kissed his temple.

“Thank you” he whispered, and Magnus smile, and he squeezed him harder.

“Anytime, sweetheart” he used his hold in his hips to turn Alec around and to pull him into another kiss, that was later interrupted by Alec's yawn. Magnus laughed softly and kissed his cheek.

“How about dinner and bed, hm?” He suggested. He was half afraid that Alec wouldn't want to spend the night. That fear was quickly dismissed as Alec started nodding eagerly even before he could finish the sentence.

They ordered some Indian food from Alec's favorite place, as they sat on the couch to cuddle, with glasses of wine. They had just started kissing again, when they were interrupted once again by Chairman Meow, who had jumped into Alec's lap and started nuzzling against him. Alec chuckled softly as he carefully scratched behind the cat's ears. “I missed you too, buddy” he said as the Chairman gratefully purred and made himself a ball of fur in his lap. 

Magnus watched the scene with a lovesick smile. “Look at that, dear” he thought out loud. “You have managed to conquer everyone's heart in my life” Magnus sipped his glass “Can't say that I blame them” he added. Magnus was grateful that they had fallen right back into this lovely routine of gently teasing, loving smiles and kisses. There was a lot that they still needed to talk about, but this was a relief. Alec blushed as he laughed too.

“Oh, talking about that” Magnus exclaimed as he remembered. “What did Catarina tell you when she was hugging you?”

“Oh” Alec replied, and he looked thoughtful as he kept caressing the Chairman's ears. “She said...” He hesitated for a moment as a little smile crept onto his face. “She thanked me for... for bringing you back” He finished, and he looked up at Magnus with a soft smile.

Magnus stopped his hand on its way to bring his glass to his mouth. He was speechless. He resorted to smile gratefully and grabbing Alec's face to kiss him once again, trying to pour all his feelings into the kiss. He deepened the kiss as he thought about how his Alexander had literally gone to hell for him, and even offered to stay with him if he had to. 

Before the kiss could progress any further, their food arrived. They ate in a comfortable silence, exchanging a few loving glances, and feeding each other, which lead to more kisses and smiles. After cleaning up, Magnus grabbed Alec's hands to bring him to the bedroom, and they fell right back into their bedtime routines. As he removed his rings and necklaces, Magnus couldn't help but stare a the gorgeous boy currently undressing in his bedroom, and smiled. He loved the domesticity, he loved having him in his arms, and he loved that they could have this. So, so much. He smiled as he thought of more intimate things he missed, but that would have to wait, as they were exhausted.

As he was lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice Alec frowning a little. He had finished removing his clothes and was looking down. Magnus opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but he stopped as he realized. Alec didn't have any of his belongings in the loft anymore. No clothes, not toothbrush, nothing. He winced as he remembered how he had asked Alec to remove everything, and he teared up as he imagined Alec going through the loft collecting everything, and obediently leaving his key in the table, just as Magnus had asked.

It was expected that things would be awkward for a few days. They knew that they had to talk, but knowing that it was a conversation for tomorrow, Magnus pushed the thoughts away and he hugged Alec and pulled him into bed. 

“Let's go to sleep, love” he whispered as Alec nodded with a knowing smile. They got under the covers and cuddled up, fitting so perfectly into each other, that Magnus almost laughed at the ridiculous idea of giving this up. He kissed Alec's neck as he snuggled further into him, and Alec caressed his hair, now free of products, and nuzzled into it.

“I love you so much” Magnus announced, the words right and sweet in his mouth, and he felt Alec's shiver as he said them back. 

Whatever tomorrow would bring, Magnus had not doubt that by having Alec, it would be so much better, and with one last kiss, he closed his eyes.


End file.
